


These Things Happen/ 总是在发生的那些事

by castlyre



Category: The Avengers(2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Angst, M/M, Romance, Swearing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlyre/pseuds/castlyre
Summary: Clint's dancing sucked, but it seems the ghost isn't paying attention anymore.The Opera Ghost takes an interest in young tenor Steve Rogers. Clint isn't jealous.At all.Clint的舞技糟糕。不过看上去那位幽灵对此不再在意了。那位歌剧院幽灵对年轻的男高音Steve Rogers很感兴趣。Clint并没有嫉妒。一点也没有。





	These Things Happen/ 总是在发生的那些事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Things Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845372) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 
  * A translation of [These Things Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845372) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> 作者有话说：  
> 我把自己的生活大爆炸同人写进死角里且卡文了，所以我从记事本（真真正正用纸做出来的那种）里挖了半天然后这个古典范儿的梗击中了我的灵感女神。现在我的手好疼。没有beta，所以请别在意文中的时态和那完全不现实的关于歌剧的描述。
> 
> 译者有话说：  
> 弃权声明：依旧同前，人物属于漫威，故事属于原作者太太，某只有爱和牛津词典！！

 

Clint想要尖叫。他想要砸东西。他想把Steve Roger的笑脸钉在墙上，然后去买把便宜的弓，把箭射进他的眼窝。

他喜欢把这想成是一种人格的成长，虽然并不是。

还有，Steve实在是太讨人喜欢啦，简直到了不可思议的程度的那种讨人喜欢。

“你在自怨自艾。”Natasha在排练后跟他说，而Clint跳起来，拉着旁边那几个兴致缺缺的舞者转了几个圈。

“我不知道你在说啥。”Clint撒谎说。

他回到更衣室，不过那里并没有什么被认真折好的留言贴在他的柜门上，或是放在他的鞋子里，在他的牛仔裤兜里。什么都没有。

Clint的舞技很糟糕，不过看上去那个幽灵对此不再在意了。

~~~~

Clint并没有打算成为巴黎歌剧院的舞蹈演员。他原来是个弓箭手和杂技演员，有时候还会充当下跑腿的，但是后来Carson决定裁员，于是忽然间Clint就失业了——在欧洲大陆的正中间。

他想方设法跑到巴黎去找Natasha抱怨——大概也想看看他是不是能加入太阳马戏团[1]；他可是相当棒的——但是她并没有用便宜的伏特加把他灌醉，而是利用了她首席女高音的地位或者不管是啥的别的什么，给他在歌剧院找了份打杂的工作。

“你会适应的，”她说，“这里很多很多的戏剧，”而Clint明显地很勉强地接受了这工作，他现在有了个雇主了。至少她会确保他的吃住。

所以他成了另一种意义上的跑腿，某种意义上他还是蛮喜欢这工作的，直到有一天，在他无聊地检查后台所有的的绳索和电缆的时候，他忽然决定了，该死的，没必要跟自己过不去，对吧？他等到了熄灯，然后试着在绳索上荡来荡去。

 

他做到了。这很好玩。直到他在三个连续后空翻后平稳落在了舞台上，双手高举，仿佛拿着一把夸张的弓箭...然后发觉自己正面对着那个带着面具的歌剧院幽灵。

“嗯，”Clint说。

“你很灵活。”那个幽灵说。他的声音很平静，美式口音，蓝眼睛藏在了那个遮住他整个脸庞的白色的，没有笑意的面具后，闪烁着，仿佛他正在微笑。

“你有没有想过在非传统舞蹈领域开创个事业？”那个幽灵这样问。他穿着一件正式的黑色西装。后来，Clint发现，这个幽灵总穿着西装。

“Hfahzzz,”Clint回答。

两天后，他成了芭蕾舞团的一员。

~~~

歌剧院魅影，人们会告诉你，是经营这地方的人。他会插手表演事务，还会用措辞礼貌的留言进行反馈，并且，如果你听到他说话，而且他很喜欢你，那么你在这里的事业指日可待。

如果他不喜欢你，他会把你杀掉。

~~~

Clint回到家。他凝视着冰箱，但他并不饿。没有一张DVD是他想看的。而他讨厌法语节目。

他用手指敲着Nat的餐台，抿住嘴巴直到它们被牙齿咬得生疼，然后他决定，去他的。

他出门的时候拿上了点东西，然后在楼下的面包店前面停了一下。

他回到了歌剧院。

~~~

除非有Natsha威胁，Clint从来不是那种会接受他人善心的人。所以在他那让人惊奇的调动当晚，他等到了所有人离开，然后坐在舞台边上，让双脚在交响乐池上方晃荡了几个小时。

最后，有个礼貌的声音问，“你在等什么吗？”声音里透着种笑意。

Clint看看四周，不过幽灵并没有出现在他能看到的地方。“那个，”他回答，“谢谢你提供的工作，什么的，不过我不会跟别人说这个的。我不需要你的贿赂。”

那个幽灵安静了一会儿。

“你说你不会告诉别人的是什么？”他最后问。这次不再带着笑意。

“你并不是幽灵。”Clint说。“你只是个很擅长让自己藏在墙后面的人。很奇怪，大家都觉得你是‘漂浮着的’却没人想到‘秘密通道’。”

没有回答。

“所以他们真的想要摆脱你的话，”Clint接着说，“他们只要，大概，用烟把你熏走。”他缓了口气。“不过我不打算跟别人说，所以你只要在阳光照射不到的地方继续你那夜色魅影，还有小礼物之类之类的把戏就可以了。”

整个舞台极度，极度安静了许久。Clint拒绝屏住呼吸。

“我现在就能杀了你。”那幽灵安静地说。

Clint对着黑暗的观众席微笑。“我真的不介意。”

他已经失去了他的家庭，他的工作，他多年来唯一的家。Nat很棒，但她不需要任何人。肯定也不需要他。

没有任何回答。

~~~

那幽灵不在了。Clint告诉自己不要失望。

他并不擅长说谎。

至少，他知道那幽灵在哪了：那家伙躲在了Steve的梳妆室的镜子后面，教授他要怎么利用他那‘美丽的男高音’。Clint才不嫉妒呢。

依旧是个糟糕的谎言。

他叹气，往剧院最深处他那小小的，并不真正是个公寓的住处走，然后发现了四套被丢弃的，非常需要干洗清洁的西装。

我不知道你没有我的时候到底干了啥，他在那张配套的两把椅子都坏掉了的桌子上的便条本上潦草地写道。然后他生气地把便条撕下来，团成一团塞进口袋里，接着他写道，该死的去吃点东西。他把那字条也撕了下来，贴在那包装着羊角面包，法棍[2]，果酱，黄油还有些别的什么他买到的东西的袋子上。他带上西装，决定那个幽灵的生活还需要些维他命——他下次会带过来些水果的——然后离开了，觉得自己并不像原来那么满意[3]。

直到他回到家，他才发现那张团成一团的字条已经不在兜里了，大概是丢在了去干洗店的路上。

希望是丢在了去干洗店的路上。

擦。

~~~

他在脾气暴躁的状态下度过了第二天。他的舞蹈还可以——至少他不需要搞定那些荒谬的芭蕾舞步——但这对他那糟糕的情绪没有任何帮助。

他回到柜子前，发现上面贴了张字条，折得很整齐，但整张纸都皱皱巴巴的。他的心猛地一沉。

他那手写的，看上去一团糟的 我不知道没有我的时候你到底干了啥 正盯着他。在那下面，相较之下非常整齐地，只有五个字。

我也不知道

“哦去你的，”Clint说，不过他在微笑。

~~~

第一张贴在Clint的柜门上的字条出现在他对那幽灵表达出“见鬼去吧”的想法的第二天。

“哦哦哦，那个魅影给你留言了！”另一个男舞蹈演员尖叫道——他们确实没什么别的词儿了——然后，忽然间，Clint成为了一大片窃窃私语的海洋中间的一个孤岛。看起来，窥视魅影给别人的留言好像不太吉利。

Clint翻了个白眼，还是打开了那张纸。

你误解了我的意图，那张纸上写着：我只是想要鼓励人才。

虽然你的旋转也有需要改进的地方。

“才没有，你个混蛋，”Clint沉默了一秒，气冲冲地对着字条说。旁边的舞蹈演员四散开来，大概是觉得Clint肯定要遭雷劈。

他并没有被劈倒，过了几个小时，他站在舞台上大声说，“我的旋转很棒。”

“你的重心太靠后啦。”那个幽灵在黑暗中的某个地方回答。

Clint花了一整个小时来证明他是错的。

~~~

Steve Rogers是有史以来最好的人，尽管他有种刻薄的幽默感，他很聪敏，好玩，还拥有最阳光的微笑，有最火辣的身体，以及近些年来最棒的声音。

他还有Tony Stark，不过每个人都得有点瑕疵才会更像人类。

而那个幽灵讨厌Tony Stark。

“那家伙是个威胁，”在他还有时间和Clint聊天的时候，他告诉Clint。并不是说Clint会觉得苦涩。“他会让所有的女演员去演魔笛。他会让Pamina跳钢管舞［4］。”

“没准他会给这里所有的东西投钱，把这里变得更好呢，”Clint说，“他只是刚买下这地方。也许他会带来些有名的人。不过没人能比Natsha更好。”他忠心耿耿地加上这么一句。

好吧，Clint式玩笑，因为Stark买下了Steve。而那幽灵爱着Steve。

又一次。Clint从来没能把好的东西留在他的生活里。凭什么这次会不一样？

~~~

Clint回去还西装，还带了些苹果。

那幽灵不在。

~~~

Clint已经习惯于那幽灵一直待在周围的状态。他在剧院等到所有人离开，然后那幽灵会批评Clint的每一个舞步，带着种温柔的讽刺，还有成吨的耐心，直到Clint觉得自己更像是个真正的舞蹈演员，而非一个错位的马戏团表演者。Clint会装作对歌剧音乐完全不了解的样子——当然他了解一些；他并不是完全没文化——而后那幽灵会安静地表示绝望。这很好玩。

然后，那幽灵不再出现了。

“你好？”Clint对着黑暗的观众席，对着那些空无一物的箱子询问，“你在么？”

什么都没有。

那个晚上，他离开了，带着种奇怪的不满，然后第二晚也是这样。到了第三晚，他决定，等待并不是他的风格。

他沿着墙壁摸了过去，感受每一个装饰柱，查看后台所有的隐藏的小路。当他发觉什么都没有的时候，他开始探索观众席。最后，在5号包厢，一面仿罗马装饰的墙上，有一串葡萄看起来有一点点松动。当他按上去的时候，墙壁上窄窄的一部分转动着打开了。那幽灵的应急手电筒藏在了那后面。

Clint穿过狭窄的通道，沿着灰尘最少的岔路走。剧院安静得恐怖，而他的脚步声听起来异常地响。他迷路了两次，第一次停在男演员的更衣间，第二次跑到了经理办公室。不过他成功地原路返回，最后发现自己站在了……

站在一个该死的湖边。

在一个该死的歌剧院正下方。

“该死的欧洲。”他抱怨道。

然后他找到了几艘小船。

～～～

 

 

接下来的两周，排练成了他的痛苦之源。Stark找来的舞蹈编剧看上去完全不知道要拿Clint怎么办，于是一直在把他往后挪，挪到右边最远的地方，又或是最边的部分。这太讨厌了。  
  
“我很抱歉。”Steve在Clint发泄他的挫败感时这样说道。他开始跟Natasha一起出来晃悠了。两位美丽的，正处在事业巅峰的歌唱家，还有Nat带过来的Clint，Steve带过来的舞台工作人员Bucky，有时候会是Stark，也有时候会是Bucky带上他们的服装设计师Bruce。Clint喜欢Bruce。他的舞台装总是那么好看且很有弹性。“我可以和Tony谈谈，如果你需要的话。”Steve又说。  
  
这是个不错的提议，但Clint依旧对于接受他人的好意有那么些抗拒。Steve不是Nat。  
  
Nat和Clint，他们互相依靠。  
  
“不啦，”Clint 说着，喝了口法国人称之为啤酒的，类似泔水的玩意儿。“实在受不了的话我可以去找个马戏团加入。”  
  
其他人笑了起来，好像Clint说了个大笑话似的，但他是认真的。Carson大概对情况估计错误，但是欧洲人确实喜欢那些马戏表演。对于Clint这样的人而言，总能找到活儿的。  
  
Nat越过她那杯红酒嘲笑他说：“如果那个幽灵放你走的话。”  
  
Clint的微笑凝在脸上。但Steve已经开口了：  
  
“噢，上帝，你也是么？”他不带一丝恶意地呻吟出声。“那家伙太古怪啦。”  
  
“他是个天才。”Clint说，语气比他想象中的要尖刻。  
  
Nat眨眨眼。  
  
“那倒也是。”Steve表示同意，“但我还是更希望能确实地看到我的导师。说起来，Bucky，你还记得Phillips女士吗，就是那个……”  
  
Clint充耳不闻，只是死盯着自己的啤酒，装作没注意到Natasha正盯着他看。  
  
~~~  
  
那湖有点超出预期，但湖对岸那扇不起眼的门更让人纠结。那门后是一间，如果稍微大点且至少有一扇窗户的话能被称作是间公寓套件的房间。那里面有一套的一张桌子和两把椅子，一个衣柜，一个沙发，一个电炉，一个被分隔开来的应该是卫生间的角落，还有张床。  
  
以及床上一个穿着法兰绒睡衣的，背对着Clint的人，正手指笨拙地想要系上面具上的细绳。那面具明显是他听见Clint在门口的时候匆忙戴上的。  
  
“你在这里做什么？”他呼哧呼哧地，声音几不可闻。  
  
“你病了。”Clint不知道还能说啥。  
  
“没暖气了。”那幽灵回答。他终于戴上面具看着Clint。“有时会这样。”  
  
“好吧。”Clint回答着环顾四周。视线所及范围内没有食物。没有水，没有供暖，耶稣啊，这地方简直是糟透了。  
  
“好吧。”他又说了一遍，更坚决了。“你需要些啥？”  
  
那幽灵盯着他，蓝色的眼珠在因为发热而有些呆滞。  
  
“你在这里干什么？”他又问了一遍，听起来有些悲伤，还有点迷惑。  
  
Clint吞了口唾沫。  
  
“确定一下你还没死。”他告诉那个幽灵，然后出去取来了茶，汤，扑热息痛，还有一条更好的毯子。  
  
这幽灵已经病了四天了。  
  
他没有再问Clint在做什么。.  
  
~~~  
  
问题是，Clint一直在往那跑。  
  
问题是，那幽灵并没有阻止他往那里跑。  
  
问题是，他俩相处的不错。  
  
问题是，Clint该死的一头爱上了个从来没告诉他名字的人。  
  
~~~  
  
问题是，Clint不认为自己想要再这么继续下去了。  
  
~~~  
  
Nat在他们都喝醉了的那晚的第二天和他坐在一起聊了聊。  
  
“弗洛伦萨那边有人想要用现代风格演绎魔弹射手[5]。”她说。“他们在找那种不仅仅只会转圈和看着好看的舞蹈演员。”  
  
“嘿，我无论干啥都很好看的！”Clint嬉皮笑脸地说。  
  
她并没有回以微笑。“你可以出演其中一个猎人，如果你向他们展示你的射箭技术的话，没准可以出演Samiel[6]。你可以和Odinson兄弟合作。你知道他们专注于视觉效果。”  
  
现在Clint也没有微笑的心思了。“你是想要摆脱我么？”  
  
“不。”她说，靠近他，用双手捧住他的脸。“但这地方在吞噬你。我不希望你变成另一个幽灵。”  
  
他对此没有回应。  
  
~~~  
  
“你是怎么发现这么个地方的？”Clint有一次问他，这是他能问出口的，最接近于“为什么要当个幽灵？为什么要戴上面具？发生了什么？”这些问题的问句了。  
  
你是什么人？  
  
那幽灵眯起眼睛，带着那种几近无法察觉的微笑。  
  
“偶然。”他回答。  
  
Clint再也没有提过这个话题。  
  
~~~  
  
他在午休的时候跑去找Steve。魔笛的第一张宣传海报已经出来了，Clint贿赂Remy先拿了一张。  
  
“这里，”他对Steve说着，递给他一支笔，“帮我签个名好吗？”  
  
“额，当然，”Steve回答，用花体字签上了自己的名字。“需要留个言什么的吗？”  
  
他真的，实在是太招人喜欢了。  
  
“不用，”Clint说，“我受够留言了。”  
  
下一个是Natasha.  
  
“在意大利找了份新工作，”Clint一边说一边拿出一支笔。“签个名。”  
  
“很好。”Nat说，不过谁也不知道她说的到底是工作呢还是这张海报。  
  
“是的。”Clint说。他收起笔，拥抱了她。“谢谢你，Nat。”  
  
他不是在说海报。  
  
她回抱住他，然后把他赶出化妆间。  
  
Clint现在已经很擅长溜进5号包厢了。他按下葡萄，拖着脚步走过狭窄的走廊和楼梯，划船越过那该死的湖，然后在那个幽灵的门前敲门。门开了。  
  
那幽灵看上去一如既往，熨烫整齐的西装——法式干洗过的——还有那不带笑意的面具后的温暖的蓝眼睛，有那么一会儿，Clint不能呼吸了。  
  
他就是这么个蠢货。  
  
“给你带了点东西。”他漫不经心地说着，拿出那卷起来的海报。“一点装饰。那些墙太让人沮丧了。”

  
那幽灵接过海报，迅速而小心地展开它。  
  
然后他盯着那愚蠢的东西看了好久，久到Clint开始怀疑自己犯了个战术错误。  
  
“我知道你就像是，他的头号粉丝，”当沉默蔓延开来的时候他开口说道，“Nat也签名了。”  
  
“谢谢你。”那幽灵说道，声音沙哑。  
  
Clint清清嗓子。“去弄些取暖的东西吧。”他说着，转身离开。  
  
“等等，”幽灵在他身后说，“就这样？”  
  
“是啊，”Clint径自往小船那边走过去，没有停顿，“就这样。”  
  
~~~  
  
他递上辞呈——经理并没有反对——然后他打包好东西，在Nat回家之前离开了。  
  
~~~  
  
弗洛伦萨很赞。城市很美，那里的人也活得更惬意，Odinsons兄弟让Clint出演魔弹射手里的Samiel，并且让他在演出中把箭射向各种各样的靶子。除了魔法子弹外他们现在又有魔法弓箭了，于是Clint又教授了他们的Max[7]如何使用弓箭，尽管这家伙实在用不了任何实质的箭矢。  
  
首次公演非常成功，门票一售而空，兴高采烈的Clint甚至有那么一会儿忘记了内心那种空落落的感觉；他内心的某部分怀念着那场关于《天鹅湖：糟糕透顶抑或天才之作》[8]的争论，还有阴冷的气流掠过湖面，吹进了那不算是公寓的房间。  
  
他咧嘴笑着，大汗淋漓地回到了更衣间，只见到在剧中扮演某个猎手的Armando，正捧着一捧Clint见过的最大捧的花儿等着他。  
  
“什么鬼？”Clint如实表达了内心的咆哮。  
  
“有个粉丝送的。”Armando笑得像是中了大奖，Clint发自内心地想让他去屎一屎，而这让Clint过了一会儿才意识到，这家伙指的是自己。是Clint的粉丝。“他在舞台入口那等着你呢，你可能想要去打个招呼。”Armando移动花束，让Clint感受了一下它的华丽，接着说，“我去找个花瓶什么的。”因为他就是这么个好人。  
  
“等下，”Clint说，嘴巴无故有些发干，“是不是还有个留言？”  
  
是的，有。  
  
Clint洗了个有生以来最快的战斗澡。  
  
~~~  
  
我希望你能原谅我。  
  
你的旋转还是糟透了。  
  
~~~  
  
舞台入口那里满是人，但Clint的马戏团艺名鹰眼并非徒有其名。他首先看到了那套西装，然后看到了那双总是微笑着却又小心翼翼地看着他的蓝眼睛。他在任何地方都能认出他的肩膀，尽管他不曾见过那张脸庞——那些伤疤——直到现在。他们周围的人群或多或少地都在盯着他看，那男人——那幽灵——伸出手来。  
  
“Phillip Coulson。”Clint一言不发地与他握手的同时，他说。Clint没法让自己停止观察他那有些扭曲的微笑——尽管他想要去听他说的是什么，上帝，他真的想——但那幽灵的……但Couldon的声音带着种嘲讽，“我恐怕自己早先没能自我介绍。”他的微笑消失了。“我……有很多事情没能处理好。我应该解释得……明确一些。”  
  
Clint的心脏跳的太激烈了，他觉得自己的声音里都能听出来，所以他只是沙哑地回答，“是么？”  
  
Coulson点头。“是的。”  
  
他依旧抓着Clint 的手。他的眼睛眯了起来，和Clint记忆中他微笑的时候一个样，他说，“我很抱歉。我真的不知道没有你我该如何是好。”  
  
这个也太……Clint已经郁郁寡欢了那么久，他没法……他觉得自己现在能征服整个世界了，但这到底是……  
  
他放弃捋清楚这一团糟的，搞得他喉咙发疼的感觉，然后终于能控制住自己的呼吸，他说：“我打算要吻你，现在。”因为该死的他再也不想等了。  
  
Coulson对他眨眨眼。  
  
“你是——”他只说出这俩字儿，Clint就把他俩的嘴贴在了一起，用尽一切办法，在Coulson给他的有限的时间里描绘Coulson嘴唇的形状。  
  
从结果看来，无论Clint想要吻多久Coulson都不会介意的。  
  
~~~  
  
Steve·该死的·Rogers跑来弗洛伦萨演唱了。Clint并没有一箭射进他的眼窝。Phil不会为了他的偶像情结而离开Clint。  
  
生活还在继续。  
  
====  
  
作者后记：下一篇（如果我有足够的时间的话）：一篇混合了《魔笛》的故事。因为它必须得被完成。  
  
  
注：

 

[1] Cirque du Soleil 太阳剧团，太阳马戏团，索拉奇艺坊，加拿大娱乐演出公司，也是世界最大的戏剧制作公司←现实中是有这么一家公司，不过这里的这个应该是虚构的？不确定

[2]baguette rolls 前面是法式长面包，后面是小圆面包，组合起来是啥意思

[3] felling even less satisfied than he did before.這句感覺翻得不對啊。。。

[4]Pamina歌劇魔笛的女主角，夜後的女兒，是位公主殿下。。。嘛，她跳鋼管舞的話⋯⋯確實會很挑戰Coulson的神經。魔笛的女性角色其實就幾個，这里的话。。。估计Coulson其實是在抱怨Tony好色。。。以及亂來？【猜的，求指正】

[5]Der Freischütz 魔弹射手，又译作自由射手，德国作曲家卡尔·马利亚·冯·韦伯（Carl Maria Ernst von Weber）所作歌剧，1821年在柏林皇家歌剧院首演成功，歌剧脚本是韦伯的朋友金特根据德国作家阿佩尔的故事集里关于恶毒猎人的古代民间传说改写而成。作者认为这部作品是他唯一完整的歌剧作品。以上均来自百度百科 自由射手  
  
[6] Samiel 萨米耶，歌剧魔弹射手中的魔鬼，为主角铸成了7发魔弹，并约定魔弹的牺牲品都为魔鬼所有  
  
[7] Max 马克斯，歌剧modansheshou的男主角，因为参加猎手的射击比赛失利而受到恶人迷惑，和魔鬼签订了契约  
  
[8] Swan Lake: tripe or genius 根据上下文句法，某判断这是本书，或是篇文章——但某没有搜到  
  
—————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 译后感：
> 
> 最后的一部分基本都是意译。。。E文的某些表述实在太微妙了某表示无法用足够简洁的句子表达想要的意思……所谓心有余而力不足就是这种情况——所以，书到用时方恨少！少年们，读书吧！！
> 
> 以及很喜欢这个故事啦，里面的Clint和Coulson感觉都还很年轻，会干出些孩子气的事情，超级可爱～
> 
> 顺带一提，虽然全篇都在说Clint对Steve表示嫉妒，但，其实，最嫉妒的应该是Coulson——想想看，Nat有才有貌还特别护着Clint，俩人虽然并非形影不离但也格外亲密，没事儿出去泡个吧（还能带上自己的偶像），Clint还对Nat处处维护，随时加上句Nat是最好的，给他准备个礼物还不忘让Nat也签上名（谁稀罕那女的啦有偶像就够了——迷弟的呐喊），最后走的时候只有Nat各种淡定因为只有她得到了当面告别……
> 
> ——如果是某，嫉妒得要呕血了吧……不过Coulson好涵养……但是吧，与其这么说，不如说他一开始就没想过Clint会看上他……所以迟迟不跨出任何一步【这么一想真是挺可怜的
> 
> 所以最后他们HE真的是太美好啦！
> 
> 以及很好奇他最后是被谁刺激了跨出这么一大步呢……
> 
> 【一定是Natasha一定是Natasha一定是Natasha不服来战！】
> 
> 然后过程中犯了个大乌龙，这个故事里出现的剧目有两个，Die Zauberflöte. 莫扎特的魔笛；以及Der Freischütz 韦伯的魔弹射手。。。。我说呢，搜出来主角的名字不对。。。【瀑布汗】回去改备注】
> 
> 另外这里的turns有好多动作。。。某觉得自己还是搞混了意思，前半部分里Coulson的评论里turns应该都是指转身【捂脸】滚回去改
> 
> 总之，某是个渣渣，大家多担待。。。求更多的探鹰啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！
> 
> 最后，某需要beta！！！求beta！！！！！！


End file.
